Chicago, Wizards and Winchesters
by AndThereSheGoes
Summary: When two strangers come into town looking for his apprentice, Harry Dresden is a little concerned, especially after she tells him there is something different about the two men. When Sam and Dean come to Chicago looking for some blonde chick, they had no clue they were entering a world hidden even from Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Set pre Changes in the Dresden Universe and take your pick in between whichever world ending baddie/arc for mid Supernatural seasons. Pretty AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned, so on and so forth.

* * *

I found myself outside of McAnally's, sweat dripping down my back under my leather duster in the afternoon sun and asking a question that I've found myself repeating for most of my adult life: _Why does nobody do as I ask?_

I could be in my apartment. My cool, basement apartment reading a well worn in paperback, but no. Molly had called. Two men had been following her since noon.

"Boss, there is something different about these guys. I don't sense magic on them, but. . . something I just can't put my finger on. I'm going to Mac's and see if they'll follow me there."

"Molly," I grumbled. "Just use a veil. Disappear. Pretty hard to follow an invisible person!"

She hung up without saying goodbye.

So there I stood, staring at the entrance to Mac's pub, almost feeling sorry for the two men who had the nerve to follow Molly. But then again, she wouldn't have bothered calling if they were two normal creeps. So I _listened._ Not a terribly hard thing to do, you just need some good 'ole concentration . . . and well, years of practice.

I heard Molly's voice almost immediately.

"Oh, boys, you're going to regret this." She sounded bored and disinterested.

An almost gravelly male voice replied, "Boys? You hear that Sammy? Been a minute since we've heard _that_ one."

"What are we going to regret?" asked, whom I could only assume was Sammy.

"My boss," she supplied. "He doesn't take kindly to men being rude to ladies. And I think he'd take this case personally, since I'm his one and only apprentice."

I scoffed, she must know I had arrived. Poor guys, now she was just toying with them.

"Apprentice? Like a sorcerer's apprentice?" Gravelly asked, chuckling at his joke.

"I believe the term he uses is Wizard. Yes, that's it. You can even look him up in the phone book."

There was a pregnant pause and then, "Phone book?" Again from gravelly.

Another pause. I could just imagine the look Molly was giving them. Blinking up at them all innocent like.

"Alright, well where is this _Wizard_ then? We've got some questions, and maybe he'll be a little more cooperative."

"Mmmn, let's see. Three. . .Two. . .," Molly said, counting down slowly.

And well, Hell, I'm never one to pass up a good entrance.

I opened the door right when she said 'one' and had the pleasure of viewing the two men's surprised faces and Molly's smug smile behind her glass of lemonade as she brought it up to her lips.

Now, although I am a very tall man, and have been told once or twice that I can be pretty scary and imposing, I doubt it was my physical appearance that surprised them because they schooled their faces and studied me coolly and quickly; from my shaggy dark hair, hawk-like features, down my long leather duster, jeans, cowboy boots and back up again. _Been up against some bigger, badder baddies, have we now, boys? How about one that has just been roused from his Hobbit Hole and a great book?_ My turn to study them. One had dark blonde short hair, the other had long brown. But both had serious eyes. They were wearing plain black suits, black ties, white undershirts and black shoes. Not too fancy, yet not too cheap. Just like any FBI or CIA Agent you see on TV. And both were packing. _Great._

I turned my attention back to Molly and gave her what I hoped was a disappointed parent look.

"Now, Grasshopper. What have I told you about talking to strangers?" I asked frowning down at her.

"But, Boss? They offered me candy!" She replied in a false high and childish voice and smiled up at me.

"Oh! _Well, then_. Don't forget to bring me some back after you take a nice ride in their creeper van! Love me some candy."

"Do we look like the type of guys to own a van?" Gravelly asked me. Again, he was tall, not as tall as his partner, who damnit, might be the same height as myself. His dark blonde, pretty boy hair fit in nicely with the look on his face that read he was genuinely pissed off at the idea that he'd own a van.

No time for funny business then? Huh. Suit and tie guys never do. I looked them over again, "No. You look more like `67 Chevy Impala guys to me."

The taller of the two's face showed a blink of surprise, but Gravelly's clearly showed more anger. _Man, he's got to learn to control that._

"If you laid so much as a finger on my car . . ."

Woah, 0 to 100 real quick on the ticked off at Harry scale. I was impressed.

"Relax, Agent Kay. I couldn't touch your car even if I wanted to."

This time, both of their faces betrayed surprise. Huh. Did they not place the wards on the car themselves? Did they not know?

I had pulled into the spot next to the beautiful black Impala and almost had to move the Blue Beetle. The power surrounding the car was that astounding. I assume that's what other magical folks encounter when they get near my apartment.

I reached out my senses to the two and felt no trace of magical ability from their persons. But I felt a thrum . . . like the thrum of Michael's or Sanya's Swords of the Cross. They each had something on them that would pack one hell of a magical punch.

"Huh. Vanilla humans," I said aloud.

"Uh-huh," Molly agreed.

The two men scowled between us.

"How did you two even find this place? Did they follow you directly in, Molly?"

"Nope, they mosied in about five minutes after me. Not bad, eh Boss?"

The taller man stepped forward a little and I realized if his hair was any messier, I'd think he was trying to copy my style.

"Look. We don't want trouble," he said holding up his hands innocently.

Molly scoffed aloud at that.

"We were chasing down a lead and were told to find the. . ." He paused, dropped his hands and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling and began again in a lower voice, "Blonde goddess like woman, dressed in goth. She would have answers."

Molly's face split into a wide, satisfied grin. The description _was_ accurate, not that I would ever admit it. She'd let her technicolored hair grow out, so now it was all blonde with pink and blue just at the ends. She was beautiful, tall, all graceful curves and well, stacked.

Gravelly peaked down at Molly. I saw his eyes widen a little at her grin as she beamed up at him.

"We were told she could be found in this part of Chicago. So if we have the wrong goth goddess, maybe you can point us in the direction of another."

Molly, with her Hell of a smile plastered on her face, made a very happy and _grown up_ sound and looked at me.

" 'Goth Goddess'. I think I could get used to that."

"Now look at what you've done," I practically growled at the two men. "Who are you? What do you want? And who told you to find my apprentice?"

Gravelly finally blinked up from staring down Molly's black low cut tank-top and up at me. Right into my eyes. Either he was a fool or didn't know what could happen. I schooled myself into staring at his stupid straight nose, but the taller man, Sammy, or whatever his name was spoke first.

"We're Agents S-"

Molly cut him off.

"No you're not."

We all turned to look at her. She held two official looking FBI badges in her hand.

"Hey! How- How did you get those?" Gravelly asked and started patting down his jacket and pockets.

Molly wiggled her fingers at them and whispered, " _Magic_." They didn't flinch, more power to them. She read the titles and names, "FBI, Special Agents Solo and . . . _Kirk_." She blinked at the two men and giggled. "Besides the names, these are very good. But not quite up to muster." She tossed them over to me.

I caught them and sure enough, she had read the names correctly. I muttered something under my breath along the lines of mixing up SciFi greats before taking a closer look for myself. Again, I reached out my senses.

"She's right though, badges like these should have a certain _feeling_ to them," I said before looking back up at the supposed 'Special Agents'. "The belief their owners give them, it makes them powerful in a sense. Since we cannot feel any such thing on these . . . you're either the worst FBI Agents ever and don't believe in your job and power you hold. _Or_. You're not FBI at all. And since I've never heard of Agents who drive warded impalas. . . I'm going to have to ask you to tell the truth."

I handed the cards back, to show some good faith.

Gravelly crossed his arms. "We'll tell you our truths, if you tell us yours."

I gave him a tight smile and made myself relax by imagining blasting him off his ass and out the door.

"My name is Harry Dresden. I'm a wizard." I said through my teeth and nodded at Molly and said, "This is Molly, my apprentice. Now you can either tell me why you're in my town and asking after my apprentice or I can escort you out of here, willing or not."

"What are you. . ? Channelling Clint Eastwood or something? ' _Get off my law-_ " Gravelly started. He obviously wasn't afraid of a fight, but 'Sammy' cut him off.

He sounded exasperated as he glared at Gravelly. " _Dean_."

"Wha-"

'Sammy' went on, looking at Molly now, "We heard you've got connections with the Angels."

I watched as Molly's cool countenance broke for a fraction of a second.

" _Really_?" she asked. Her surprise hidden back behind her _I'm-not-afraid-of-anything_ mask again.

"Yeah," Gravelly - err - Dean said glowering at 'Sammy', "And we've lost ours."

"You've lost your what?" I asked feeling pretty darn lost. Not one of my favorite feelings by the way. Especially on days when I really should be at home reading.

"Our Angel. Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post! Life happened!

Thanks for all the kind words! Nerd On, Gang!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

"Your what?" I asked. I could not have heard that right. Even if he did say 'angel'. Angels didn't belong to anyone but the big man upstairs.

"Our Angel. You deaf, old man?" Dean asked, peering at me.

"Dean," the taller man, Sammy, was obviously the calm and collected one. He shook his head and looked at me first, then Molly. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my obnoxious brother, Dean. We're Hunters-"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" I cut him off. Hunters. _Hells_ _Bells_. Vanilla Humans who 'hunt' and 'protect' the world from the supernatural.

"You've heard of Hunters before?" Sam asked, genuine surprise showing on his face.

"Wizards don't live as long as we do without knowing a thing or two," I said cryptically. That and having a spirit of intellect/living encyclopedia in your lab. _Thank you Bob._

"What do you mean, 'Live as long as-" Dean started.

"It doesn't matter Dean. Jesus, we just need to find Cas." Sam said, and that shut Dean up. Sam turned to Molly. "Please. We need your help."

I'm not going to lie, I don't know how I felt about someone turning to my apprentice for help instead of me. Proud? Scared? Jealous? I definitely didn't scoff aloud though.

Molly was staring up at the two, without really looking into their eyes. A talent that wizards have to acquire quickly. And, yeah these Hunters may know a thing or two about vampires and werewolves, but they definitely had no clue about Soul Gazes.

"It's not that simple," she said finally. "I guess you could say that I have a sort of connection, but my . . ."

"Your what?" Sam asked calmly after she had paused. He had practice coaxing answers out of people. His eyebrows pulled together and gave her a patient and understanding look.

Molly looked up to me. And I could read her just as easily. Her father, Michael was the one with the real connections to the Angels. But he had just gotten out of the business and only because he was badly injured. _My fault, God Damnit,_ I couldn't help thinking. She didn't want to drag him back into _anything_ and neither did I.

"Who is the Angel?" I asked. _What? Gotta start somewhere!_

"His name is Castiel," Dean said.

And before I could ask where they were last in contact, a faint pop sounded out and the smell of earth filled the small pub and time slowed to a halt all around us . . . Mac paused mid swipe on the bar counter and the two other customers in the back corner froze with their drinks right before their lips and then I finally reacted. "HELLS BELLS," I shouted. My blasting rod was out along with my revolver when a man in a long tan trench coat, suit and tie appeared. It was easily the best veil I'd ever seen. No, actually I didn't even see it. Was it a veil or did he just . . . appear? Whoever he was he was amazingly powerful. I stepped in front of Molly and saw that she was up on her feet, eyes wide. She'd brought a hand up to her temple and was holding her head as if she was trying to keep her brain from falling out and then -

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Jesus, man!" I thought Dean looked only a little less surprised that me and Molly who had dropped her hand from her head and took a step back shaking her head, totally confused.

"I am not lost Dean," Trench coat man said in positively the most gravelly voice I have ever heard. It put Dean's to shame. Stars and Stones, it must feel like swallowing rocks every time he spoke.

"Are you-?. Is this _him_?" I asked, almost at the same time Molly whispered, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph."

"Cas, where have you been? We've been looking for you for days!" Sam asked, hands in his long hair.

"I couldn't obtain what I was looking for," the Angel said. He was staring at me, head tilted slightly to the right. It gave me the hebegeebees. And Jesus, now I could feel was Molly must have sensed. . .his power was _radiating_ off him in waves. I'm sure if I turned on my Sight I would go blind and mad trying to look at him.

Jesus, was he _trying_ to Soul Gaze me? _No thank you, I'd rather not._

"You couldn't obtain . . .? But, does that mean you found it?" Sam asked, but the Angel continued looking at me.

The Angel - for fucks sake - was medium build, had brown hair, sad yet bright blue eyes and looked like he worked in the billing department of some huge corporate chain.

"It is protected for a cause bigger than ours at the moment," Castiel said. And suddenly I knew what he was talking about. Why he was in Chicago and why Tall and Taller Suit had been pointed at Molly. The Swords of the _freakin'_ Cross.

"Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dres-" the Angel started, bringing me back from my revelry.

"Hey!" I squeaked out and cut him off before he could say my _Name._ My Name with every inflection perfect, and pronounced to a T out loud. Holy mother of G. . . I stopped myself from even thinking that out loud.

Castiel tilted his head further and blinked, studying me before saying, "Oh, yes. Names are powerful in your world, aren't they? I will not say it aloud again." He paused and abruptly said almost like he just remembered his manners, "I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord."

"Nice to meet you Castiel," I said, swallowing. I kept my eyes from drifting to Molly who was now standing stock still. Being in the same room with Castiel must be sending her into sensory overload."Well now that you've been eerr- found. I think we'll be on our way." I grabbed ahold of her and turned quickly. For once in my life I was not going to get into a fight that I couldn't win. Murph would be so proud. We made it three steps before Castiel spoke again.

"Harry Dresden." I flinched. He'd said it perfectly again, and even without my middle names, it was not pleasant. I peeked over my shoulder.

"Our paths do not cross lightly. We need your help as surely as you need ours."

"Need your help?" I asked, my snark popping out of my mouth before I could contain it. _Shit, so much for walking away_. "I don't think so, Pal. All's quiet on the home front."

"My name is Castiel, not Pal." he said it without consequence. Like he thought I'd actually forgotten his name. "And all is quiet, but not for long. . . Niccodemus is coming."

I dropped Molly's arm and tilted my head up. "Today started out so well. . ." I said to no one in particular before glaring at Molly like it was all her fault. "You couldn't have just used a veil and ditched them, could you Grasshopper?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to see the error in my ways," she said under her breath.

"She is not a grasshopper," Castiel said, eyebrows furrowed. "Although she is a wizard, she is still a human woman. Specifically Molly Carpenter. Daughter of Michael Carpenter, last wielder of Amoracchius, the Sword of the Cross."

"Holy Shi- . . . so you did find it!" Sam said, hope filled his voice and face. Man, I'd almost forgotten about the two Hunters.

"Yes, but I could not obtain it."

"Tell me where it is Cas, and I'll _obtain it._ " Dean said glaring over at me. He was catching on. Yep, I had both Amoracchius and Fidelacchius, two of the three Swords of the Cross. _And I'd like to see you try pretty boy,_ I thought, but for right now he wasn't the real tough guy in the room.

I took a breath, stood up straight showing off my full height and gave an Angel of the Lord my best _come-and-get-me_ glare. "If you know so much about them, then you know that not just anyone can wield them. An Angel would know what would happen if someone unworthy took them up without . . . righteousness."

Dean scoffed, "What, like Thor's Hammer?" I saw Sam barely contained a small smile.

As much as I appreciated wit, especially comic book wit, it wasn't the time or place.

"And you think _they_ are worthy? No way. Over my dead body," I growled. I would die before dishonoring Michael and Shiro and you know the _free world_.

"That can be arranged," Dean said quietly and for the first time I saw him. Really saw him. Or as much as I could without Soul Gazing him. He truly believed he could kill me. _Brave son of a bitch._

Castiel's gruff voice brought me back from almost getting the true version of the man. Not too many people can have that much confidence in their eyes without going through some serious shit.

"As unlikely as it seems. Yes. I believe under the right circumstances -"

" _Under. The. Right. Cir-_ Are you? Are you . . .?" Molly sputtered and stepped forward right up to Castiel. Uh, oh, Padawan was piiiissssed. "If you really know who I am! Who my father is! How could you even think to be so careless with Amoracchius?"

She turned to me. Fire in her eyes, and not the good kind. "Blast em, Harry and be done with it!"

Sam, again the calm and collected one held out his arms. "Okay, I see we've touched a-"

Molly turned on him, "You haven't seen _anything_ yet, Agent _Kirk."_

Yep, one very pissed off Padawan. I stepped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Jesus, her muscles were bound tight, obviously from trying to keep her magic contained. I spoke in a low voice, "Easy, Molly. The swords aren't going anywhere. You have my _word_."

She visibly and physically relaxed under my touch and at my words. I looked to Castiel again. The _freaking_ Angel. "How are you so sure Old Nic is coming to town?"

He blinked twice and said, "The coins are be transferred."

"Stars and Stones," whooshed out of me at the same time Sam and Dean asked, "What coins?"


End file.
